


A Joke Of A Confession

by Heavens_Dynasty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Daichi is too, Fluff, Funny, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa doesn't doesn't deserve this, Payback, Post-Banquet, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, someone protect him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Dynasty/pseuds/Heavens_Dynasty
Summary: All Oikawa wanted was to confess to Kageyama. But Kentaro Kyontani (mad dog-chan) turned it into a big joke that Kageyama doesn't seem to understand.And whose idea was it to confess infront of all the other schools, at the banquet?! Oh that's right...Hinata's.





	1. Prologue

Oikawa has never felt so humiliated in his hole entire life. There he stood innthe middle of the platform, with all the screens behind him turning black. The whole room was silent for a good ten seconds before Kyontani bursted out laughing. Others soon followed in. Making Oikawa even more unstable. Sugawara frowned, obviously not happy that everyone was laughing at the poor guy. Daichi rubbed his temples, telling himself that this was his last year and didn't need this. 

Kuroo leaned over to whisper to his boyfriend, "uh Tsukki did y-"

"I had no idea that this was going to happen" Tsukishima half lied

He knew Oikawa was going to confess, but he didn't know that the tape Kyontani asked for would be used in this manor. Tsukishima was about to stand but Kuroo held him still. Pointing to the male on the stage who looked like he was about to cry. "Oikawa" Iwaizumi whispered

Kageyama sat there, with wide eyes. He was the center of attention yet he didn't understand why. He didn't know what was going on at all. Something Oikawa was thankful for but at the same time only made him want to run out and die. Everyone stopped laughing due to three reasons. First being Sugawara, Iwaizumi, and Tsukishima yelled for everyone to shut up. Second, Iwaizumi gave everyone a look that said "I dare you to fucken laugh and see what happens". And third, they all saw as a single tear was shed by Oikawa. 

Oikawa got off the stage and ran out. Ignoring the pleads of everyone. Ignoring Kageyama who called for him. "Oikawa-san?" Kageyama could feel his heart shatter. Hinata covered his mouth. Okay maybe telling oikawa to confess infront of everyone wasn't such a good idea afterall. "It's my fault" Hinata whispered 

Aone looked at his boyfriend. He shook his head in disapproval. "It's not" was his reply

"This wouldn't have happened if he came to Shiratorizawa"

"Put a sock in it Ushijima!" 

And so the nice banquet went to hell. How did things get like this? Well for that we need to go to the beginning

·

 

·

 

·

 

·

"It's so hot today" hinata whines, tugging on the hem of his shirt 

Yamagcuhi nods, seconding what Hinata just said. Tsukishima and Kageyama were also hot, but their pride/ego told them to walk it off. Today was a Saturday. They didn't have practice (or anything else to do) so Hinata rang them all up to go out and hang. Tsukishima knew a great ice cream parlor that wasn't too far from Kageyama's house. They all agreed to going there to get some ice cream. Then head to a local shop to stock up on snacks for the evening. 

Kageyama's parents were working overseas. Leaving Kageyama alone with the whole entire house to himself. So why not invite his friends over for a fun time. 

"We are almost there. Stop whining" Tsukishima hisses out

The hot weather was irritating, and hinata whining wasn't helping Tsukishima's case at all. Kageyama elbowed the other male. Shooting him a "knock it out" look. Surprisingly Kageyama and Tsukishima became friends. Sure they argued here and there. But they made it work.

Tsukishima feels a wave of relief once the parlor building comes into view. The four of them race over to the parlor shop. Yamagcuhi holds the door open for them. One by one they enter into the nice air conditioning building. "Ah this feels nice" Hinata hums 

"Tell me about it" Kageyama says, "I'll pay for today. Order what ever you like"

"You paid last time Kageyama-kun. Someone else should pay" Yamagcuhi says 

"I will" Tsukishima offers, raising a hand

"Tsukishima you don-"

"I said I will pay. I know we all aren't rich like you king, but I can assure you, that a simpleton like me has more than enough to pay for the ice cream" 

Kageyama sighs, giving in. They all order their ice cream. Hinata orders chocolate chip, Yamagcuhi vanilla, Kageyama chocolate, and Tsukishima strawberry. Tsukishima hands the cashier the amount owed. The small gang walk over to some empty chairs. Deciding to stay at the parlor for a while. They talked about video games, volleyball, school life, hobbies, and dinosaurs (mostly Tsukishima). "We should go watch that new jurrasic park movie. I hear that it's a good movie" Yamagcuhi says

"No duh it's a good movie. It's about dinosaurs" Tsukishima says

This sends the three other males into a fit of laughter. Tsukishima arched a brow. Wondering what was so funny. "Wow Tsukishima. You sounded like such a five year old" Hinata laughs

"Oh really? Well at least I don't look like I'm a middle schooler" Tsukishima fires back

That surely shut hinata up. Tsukishima smirked. Mission accomplished. "Anyways, we should all go. I bet yaichi would love to join us" Yamagcuhi says 

"Ah your girlfriend. So if you bring her, can I bring Aone?" Hinata questions, holding his spoonful of ice cream close to his lips. Yamagcuhi nods. He then lights up. "Yes bring him. Tsukki can bring Kuroo-san!" Yamagcuhi suggests 

"Hrm I don't know" Tsukishima says

"Why not Tsukki?"

"Because yama, then that will leave Kageyama all alone. The bachelor of the gang. I'm already pitting him, and we aren't even on that triple date yet"

Kageyama can feel all eyes on him. He lifts his head up to sure enough, see his friends looking at him. Tsukishima smirks slightly. Tapping his fingers on the table. "Only if our tobio had some love interest he could bring along. But sadly the only thing he thinks about volleyball. Too bad you can't date a sport" Tsukishima mocks, "maybe he just needs a brain that functions properly so he could stop being so oblivious to his surroundings"

"Ah Tsukki please not here" Yamagcuhi says gesturing to the place

Sure they were alone, but their were still the workers. "I agree. Kageyama-kun do you like anyone?" Hinata asks 

Kageyama doesn't even ponder that question. Not even for a minute. He just shakes his head, spoon still in mouth. "Jeez. What about oikawa?" Tsukishima asks

"What about him?" Kageyama asks 

Yamagcuhi, Hinata, and Tsukishima bet that if said male was here, he would have probably run out of the building. Either that or look awfully hurt by what Kageyama said. Tsukishima stared blankly at Kageyama. Like if he was one of the dumbest persons alive. "Seriously?" Tsukishima asks

"I don't understand" 

"When don't you?"

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Honestly is that what your more worried about?"

Kageyama sulks back in his chair. They each went back to eating their frozen treats. Hinata even has to admit that his friend was pretty clueless at to where Tsukishima was going with the whole Oikawa thing. Everyone could tell oikawa liked Kageyama. Everyone except for Kageyama, himself. Who seemed pretty oblivious to that fact. "We should get going. It's going to get late", Tsukishima raises from his seat. The others follow his action. Each standing, and taking their trash so they could toss it away.

"So are we still on for the movie?" Yamagcuhi asks

"Sure" 

"Kageyama bring Oikawa"

"Why should I?"

"Your hopeless"

"Say that to my face Tsukishima!"

"I would if you had one but all I see is an ass with two eyes!"

"Guys please!" 

-

"Iwa-chan can you help me out here?" oikawa asks

Iwaizumi looks up from his sports magazine. Oikawa was carrying multiple boxes. Today they didn't have practice, but that didn't mean there wasn't work to do. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were at the club room. Bringing in new items. Well oikawa was. Iwaizumi finished a long time ago. "Shittykawa didn't I tell you not to strain yourself!" Iwaizumi yells

"Yes but I want to go home already! And bringing them in one by one is too slow" Oikawa whines

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He stands up from his comfortable chair to help out his friend. Since he had a bit more upper body strength than Oikawa, he was able to take most of them. They set the boxes down at the far east corner of the room. "Phew that's done" Oikawa says

Iwaizumi slaps oikawa on the back of his head. Oikawa flinched at contact. "Ow! What was that for?" Oikawa asks

"For being an idiot" Iwaizumi replies bluntly 

Oikawa huffs slightly. He lowers his hands from his aching head. Looking out the window, his thoughts slowly wonder off. Wonder off slowly to a familiar person. Royal blue eyes, jet black hair, and a face that just spoke to him. Karasuno's first year setter. Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa hasn't stopped thinking about him. Somewhere in their rivalry, he fell for the first year. But of course, him being him, he pushed those feelings aside. He made them off as some sort of annoyance. And he took take out on Kageyama. Which he shouldn't have. He shouldn't have taken a lot of thing out on Kageyama. But he did. And it killed him inside. 

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yells

Oikawa held his now throbbing ear, "Ow!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't zone out on me like that"

"I wasn't zoning out" 

"Sure you weren't. Anyways, what's with you? You seem oddly distracted now a days. Care to share?"

"Your going to laugh"

"It's about Tobio, isn't it?"

"If you know, why even ask!"

"Clarifying" 

Oikawa wanted to retaliate but knew better than to do so. This is Iwaizumi he was talking to. Knowing him, he would lock oikawa in the club room....again. Iwaizumi motioned for oikawa to speak. Which he did, "I like tobio, and I don't know what to do. I have been nothing but an ass to him all this time"

"At least you know"

"Your not helping"

"Who said I would?"

"Iwa-chan!"

"I'm kidding. Look Kageyama isn't that type of person oikawa. He isn't you to hold grudges. If your reffering to when you nearly hit him, the kid thought nothing of it. He went on and got a snack. Fully unaware of your intentions. I'm not saying that's good, but you know" 

Oikawa sighs, sitting down on one of the chairs. Iwaizumi looks around. He snaps his fingers once an idea strikes. "I over heard from our coach that we are going to have some sort of banquet to celebrate the end of the year. A goodbye party for us third years. This could he you chance to confess to him" Iwaizumi suggests 

"I'm not sure Iwaizumi. Next year I'm going to college and what if life-"

"No. Listen Oikawa, it can work if you make it work. Besides I know the only reason your pulling that crap with me is because your afraid Kageyama will reject you. Here you have always had people chasing after you, and confessing their undying love for you. But now the tables have turn. And your the one chasing after someone" 

Oikawa can't really argue with that. All his life people were the ones chasing after him. Never has he had to chase after someone. But here he is. Liking someone, and not knowing what to do. 

Yeah he tried dropping hints here and there, to get Kageyama to confess first. But that plan wasn't going to well. At all. It ended with Kageyama just walking away. Heck he even showed the guy how to serve, but he didn't even catch on. "Why Tobio. Why out of everyone did it have to be you?" oikawa says melodramatic 

Iwaizumi simply stood there shaking his head. All Iwaizumi could think was, why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised you guys, an Oikage story :)   
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Also I felt like adding a short meme like joke of Ushijima with his "you should have come to Shiratorizawa ". So please forgive me for that XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse some of the words there are on here..  
> I actually made this chapter based on an expierence i had. My friends suggested we make our own horror movie. One would be the killer, while the rest of us the victims. The conversation they have is actually the conversation we had that day.
> 
> And also yamaguchi locked Tsukishima in the closet

Tsukishima was in the kitchen with Kageyama. Both of them were getting the snacks, and drinks ready. Meanwhile Hinata and Yamaguchi were in the living room picking a game they should play. Tsukishima for one forbid them from picking twister.

Last time he played that game was with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. It ended with some rather inappropriate positions thanks to the crazy cat and hooting owl. Akaashi ended up somehow beneath Bokuto, and Tsukishima ended up facing Kuroo's crotch. Sure he loves his boyfriend, but that day he made sure to drop kick him well.

"So twister went wrong?" Kageyama asked, while cutting the cake. Tsukishima let out a deep sigh. He stirred the small punch bowl that was filled with lemonade. "Very. Kuroo's area was right in my face" Tsukishima answers 

Kageyama stifles a laugh. Not wanting the other to get mad. So he only gave a small hum as a reply. He glanced over at the blond male. "Akaashi had it worse. He ended up leaving because.....of reasons" Tsukishima adds with a slight nudge, "if you know what I mean"

"Erm...down there?"

"Very"

"Oh" 

"Where do you keep your ice, king?"

"There should be a bag in the freezer". Kageyama points to his fridge that's across the kitchen. Tsukishima walks over to it. He opens the freezer and takes the small bag of ice out. This should be enough for their lemonade. 

He walks back to the punch bowl. "Got any scissors?" Tsukishima asks. He knows he won't be able to open the bag without making a mess.

Kageyama shakes his head. He walks over to the sink and rinses off the frosting from the knife. He then dries it. Tsukishima simply watches as Kageyama takes the bag of ice from him. "Hold this side" Kageyama says 

Tsukishima reluctantly does what what Kageyama tells him. Holding the edge of the bag. Kageyama holds the other end. He quickly stabs the top of the bag with the knife. Then pulls down. Opening the bag. "There" Kageyama says, "it's open"

"I have mixed feelings about you holding the knife now" Tsukishima says. His eyes never leaving the knife in Kageyama's hands.

"Why?" Kageyama held the knife up. Tsukishima gently reaches over and lowers the males hand. "Put it down" Tsukishima orders 

"Hey guys we pick on playing Mono-what are you two doing?" Hinata asks

"Planning murder" Tsukishima responses 

"......Yamaguchi-kun"

"Yeah Hinata?" Yamaguchi calls from the living room

"Have 119 ready. Kageyama and Tsukishima have a knife"

"How about I get a body bag ready?"

"No!"

-

"Shittykawa if your going to call him, then do so. Your depressing aurora is bugging me" Iwaizumi says. He was working on his homework. Well at least trying. But the blue aurora that surrounded his friend wasn't letting him concentrate. "What if he doesn't pick up?" Oikawa asks

"Then he doesn't pick up. Period" 

"You can at least pretend to care Iwa-chan" 

"Hand me your phone" 

"Why?"

"Hand it over!"

Oikawa hands his phone to Iwaizumi. Scared to even test Iwaizumi on this. The dark haired male presses on the key pad. Inserting Kageyama's phone number. He already knew Oikawa didn't have the younger males phone number. Whether is was because Oikawa never asked for it, or Kageyama deemed it not important to give Oikawa his number. Kageyama could tell that Oikawa didn't like him. So why bother giving him his number. 

Oikawa watched as his friend dialed a number. Most likely Kageyama's. "Who are you calling?" Oikawa asked. He wanted to reassure everything.

"That's such a stupid question Oikawa. Who do you think?" Iwaizumi asked with a bitter tone

"Right", was oikawa's only answer. He rested his head on one of the pillows.

Iwaizumi pressed the call button, then pressed the speaker button. The sound of the phone ringing echoed through out the room. Iwaizumi pushed his chair close to his bed, where Oikawa was at. He placed the white phone on the bed. Both waited for Kageyama to pick up.

_It's no use, he won't pick up I know he won't_

Oikawa closed his eyes tightly at the thought. Burying his face into the pillow. After the fourth ring, someone picked up. "Hello?"

Okay that wasn't Kageyama. Both males looked at each other. Wondering what to say. "Did you dialed the wring number?" Oikawa whispers 

Iwaizumi checks. Shaking his head right after. "No. This is the right number"

"Then why isn't it him?" Oikawa asked sourly

"I don't know" Iwaizumi replied just as sour

"If this is a shitty prank call then I'm hanging up. How lame"

Wait only one person had such a bright vocabulary. "Tsukishima?" Iwaizumi asks

"Yes. Who am I speaking with?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime"

"Oh Iwaizumi-san. I didn't reconginzed your voice. Hello"

"Hello to you too. Hey is Kageyama there? I would like to speak with him"

"Ah yes. Wait a moment. Oi king, Iwaizumi is on the phone. Hand over the knife"

Knife? Oikawa lifted his head up. Slight horror in his eyes. Iwaizumi stretched his head. What were these kids doing with a knife? "Oh okay. Hinata managed to escape" Kageyama says 

"I'll find him. I bet yamagichi is hiding under the bed" Tsukishima replies with a devilish like tone 

Tsukishima hands over the phone, and Kageyama hands over the knife. Kageyama pressed the phone against his ear. "Hello Iwaizumi" Kageyama greets 

"Hello Kageyama" Iwaizumi replies 

"Did you change your phone number?"

"Ah no. You see i forgot my phone in the club room. So I'm borrowing oikawa's phone. He's right here and he wants to talk to you"

"He wants to talk to me?"

Iwaizumi nods his head. Forgetting that Kageyama can't see him. "Yes" 

"Oh alright. Pass him over" Kageyama says

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa. Oikawa freezes slightly. What is he suppose to say? What can he say? He should have thought this through. Then again he wasn't the one who called the younger male, it was Iwaizumi. Curse him. "Well?" Iwaizumi whispers 

"What do i say?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi facepalmed. Why him? "Be your normal self idiot" 

"Hello? Iwaizumi? Oikawa? Any one there?" Kageyama asked

"Oh sorry tobio-chan. Hello" Oikawa says 

"Hello Oikawa-san. What is it that you have to say?" 

"Ah well you see I was wondering if you would like to you know"

"I know what?"

"You know. Go out and hang"

"Oh. Urm sure. I see why not. Hinata and the others were actually planning on going to see the new jurassic park movie. Would you like to join?"

"Sure! I would love to-erm I mean sure whatever. Seems cool enough"

Iwaizumi shook his head. Flicking Oikawa in the process for being an idiot. Oikawa rubbed his forehead. Shooting a glare at his friend. "This is your phone number right?" Kageyama asks

"Yes" Oikawa replies

"Okay. I'll text you the details later"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh by the way t-", Oikawa's sentence was cut short due to the screaming coming from the other end of the line. Iwaizumi looked at the phone in slight horror. Wondering what the hell was going on. "Hinata run! Tsukishima is coming for us!" 

" **YAMAGUCHI YOUR A DEAD MAN ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU HEAR ME!** "

There was loud banging noises contributing to the already noisy background. If anything is sounded like the first years were trying to murder each other. "Hinata run upstairs! Kageyama is down here!" yamaguchi screams

"I'm on a time out" Kageyama replies, "but either way, I at least now know where you too are planning on hiding"

"Urm Kageyama what is going on? Is everything alright?" Iwaizumi asked concerned 

"Yes everything is f-"

There was a loud cracking noise. Sounded like a door just got busted. " **YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD! GET YOUR FLAT ASSES OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I SHOVE THIS KNIFE SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES!** " 

"Tsukki I don't plan on using a knife as a dildo" yamaguchi says 

"Anything can be one if your brave enough" Tsukishima replies 

There was a long pause of silence. No one said a word. It was quiet. Iwaizumi was shocked, Oikawa looked slightly scared. Kageyama blinked multiple times. What was a dildo? "Tsukki" Kageyama calls

"Yes king?" 

"What's a dildo?" 

"......I should have thought this through" 

"Yes you should have" yamaguchi speaks up along with Hinata 

"Kageyama if this is a bad timing we can always call again" Iwaizumi speaks up

"Oh sorry Iwaizumi senpai. We are playing a game" Kageyama says

"What type of game are you even playing?" Oikawa asks 

"Erm...Tsukishima and Hinata suggested it. Tsukishima and I are pretending to get killers, and Hinata and yamaguchi have to run from us" Kageyama replies almost as if that game was completely normal and sane 

"With a knife?" Iwaizumi questions

"I put the cover on it" Kageyama replies

 _Yes because a cover changes everything tobio_ , Oikawa thought to himself. Kageyama was always to oblivious to many things. He was also a bit laid back too. Whether is was because he lacked a brain, or because he wasn't the sharpest knife in the cabinet, or because he didn't have a sense of danger of some sort. He never thought much of anything. You could literally suggest murder as an activity and he would most likely do it. Like now. "Well that killed the mood. Let's order a pizza or something" Hinata says 

Isn't he suppose to be the sunshine of the group? Oikawa shook his head. These first years had an appearance that certainly hid their true personalities underneath. "Well I should get going now. I'll text you guys later" Kageyama says 

"Alright. You guys play safe now. Don't be chasing each other with shape objects. And definitely don't run around with them. It's not safe. I don't want any of you to get hurt. So play a different game that doesn't involve any violence. Do you hear me" Iwaizumi lectures 

"Yes Iwaizumi. Sorry" Kageyama apologizes. He glances over at Tsukishima who shrugs. "Here yamaguchi take the knife back to the kitchen" Tsukishima says

"Alright Tsukki" yamaguchi beams 

They all bid each other goodbye. Kageyama was the one to hang up. Oikawa simply blinked. Trying to comprehend what just happened. Iwaizumi chuckled slightly. "These kids, I swear they all need a grown up with them" Iwaizumi says 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, "see that wasn't too bad"

"Maybe not for you but for me it was hell" Oikawa retorts 

"Shut up. At least now you have a date with him" 

"Yeah but others will be going as well. That's no exctaly my idea of a date"

"Be grateful your even going to be by him. Stop mooping" 

"Alright alright"

"Now do your homework"

"Yes mother"

Iwaizumi grabs his eraser from the table, then throws it right at Oikawa. Making the other flinch in pain. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You did what!". Kuroo was taken back by what his boyfriend was telling him. Tsukishima let out a small chuckle. Everyone was now doing their own thing. After eating three boxes of pizza, downing who knows how many bottles of pop, and stuffing their faces with sweets, the first years were tired. They each were going to have some personal time before heading off to bed. Tsukishima was listening to his favorite songs. Then Kuroo called to check up on him. 

After he explained what happened, Kuroo was left almost speechless. Questioning the sanity of both Kageyama and him. "We just played serial killers. Hinata and Yamaguchi ran while king and I chased them down with a knife" 

So Kuroo didn't hear wrong. His boyfriend did chase his friends with a knife. And broke Kageyama's closet door. "Next time invite me. Sounds like you had a blast terrorizing Hinata and Yamaguchi". Kuroo laid back down on his bed. He could heard Tsukishima laughing sarcastically at his comment. 

"You think I'm bad? Hun have you seen yourself and Bokuto? The two of you guys are a headache when together. Poor Akaashi looks like he's getting grey hairs" 

"At least we don't terrorize our friends"

"True but you cut ten years off of Akaashi's life, which seems far more worse" 

Tsukishima smirked, knowing he won this argument. Kuroo's silence only contributed to his ego growing. With a loud huff, Kuroo spoke "seems like your doing okay"

"Now don't get upset Kuroo-san. Or else I won't tell you about my plans"

"What plans?! Tell me"

"Nevermind. It's not important. Goodnight Kuroo" 

Before Kuroo could speak, Tsukishima hanged up. Yamaguchi opened the fifth bag of chips. He slowly ate one of the chips. "You sure love seeing Kuroo crawl" Yamaguchi says

"He's a cat. All cats crawl" Hinata states 

"Dumbass" Kageyama says 

Hinata puffs his cheeks up. Getting rather mad at the other male. "I'm not a Dumbass!". He crosses his hands over his chest in such a childlike manor. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Sure, we'll let you believe what you want"

"I swear you all gang up against me" 

"At least you know" 

-

Kageyama was the first one to wake up. He sits up on his bed, stretching out his limbs. His hair is sticking out in all directions but he could care less about that. Glancing around, everyone was still asleep. Hinata was sprawled out all over the floor. His hand was on Yamaguchi's face. Yamaguchi was slobbering slightly. Tsukishima looked like the only normal sleeper. Well almost. Next to him was a dinosaur plushy Kuroo won him at a carnival. 

It makes sense as to why he sleeps with it. Kuroo lived pretty far from him. They only see each other during holidays, or practice matches. Tsukishima snuggled close to the plushy. Kageyama grabbed his phone that was on the nightstand. He made sure to get a good angle of Tsukishima before taking multiple pictures. Of course it would only be fair to him if he took pictures of Yamaguchi and Hinata. 

So he did just that. Kageyama placed a hand over his mouth to stop his giggling. The three of them either must be heavy sleepers, or they were so worn out from yesterday that they weren't feeling anything Kageyama was doing to them. "One more". Kageyama grabbed one of his mothers lip sticks from the other room, along with some make up supplies. He twisted the cap off of the mascara. Holding the object, he examined it. 

"How do I apply this? On the eyes?". Kageyama only saw his mother putting this on once. When he was a kid. When his parents actually bothered to spend more time by him than working. "I'll just wing it" 

Kageyama leans over to Tsukishima's face. A slight blush appearing. Tsukishima had a good appearance. Sadly he was an ass. But nice at times? Kageyama shook those thoughts out. He felt sort of bad for doing this to Tsukishima's face. But all is fair in war and love....that is how it goes right? Kageyama scratched his head. Trying to decipher the message. 

Shrugging it if, he starts applying the make up on. First Tsukishima, then Yamaguchi, and finally Hinata. Kageyama used dark colors on Tsukishima. Making him look almost like a hot gothic mess. Yamaguchi is a pure child. So Kageyama went with soft pastel colors, even nude colors. As for Hinata, Kageyama used bright bold colors. He applied orange eye shadow. Regretting it soon after because that made Hinata look even more like an tangerine. 

After all that, Kageyama took pictures. He included himself in some. The question was now, should he send these pictures to their boyfriends, and girlfriend? Nah. Blackmail is better. Now, to clean them up before they awake and kill him. 

Kageyama rushed to the bathroom. He grabbed a little bucket, soap, and towels. "Kageyama?" 

Oh they have awaken. Kageyama rushed to the room with the items. Surely enough Hinata woke up. He rubbed his eyes. Getting the orange eye shadow on his hand. "Dumbass you have something on your face let me clean it" Kageyama blurted out

Before Hinata could ask what was on his face, Kageyama already pushed his face into a bucket of water. When Kageyama pulled his head out, he gassed for air. "Kag-"

"Shut up"

Kageyama rubbed soap all over his face, before wiping it off with the towel. Hinata could feel his face burn due to how hard Kageyama scrubbed. "There clean" Kageyama says 

Hinata rubs his abused faced. Glaring at Kageyama for the action. Glancing over his shoulder, Hinata sees Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "Are they?" Hinata questions lowly 

"Help me and I'll toss to you forever" 

Hinata grabs one of the towels. Dipping it into the water. He goes over to Tsukishima but Kageyama stops him. "Do Yamaguchi. Knowing you you'll hurt tsukki". Hinata rolled his eyes. Slightly pouting. "Says the guy who abused my face" Hinata says, rubbing his cheek

Kageyama grabs a little handful of water. Hinata gently scrubbed Yamaguchi's face. He raised his head when he heard water dripping. The moment he glanced up, Kageyama already poured the water he held in his hands on Tsukishima's face. Tsukishima scrunched up his face. Turning the other way. Kageyama grabbed more water, and poured it on him. Hinata was already half way done. Then it happened. 

"What the hell are you doing!" 

It seemed like round two of their game from last night. Expect that now Tsukishima was the only killer, and Kageyama was the only victim. And the fact that Kageyama might actually die 

-

From : Tobio <3

Hey Oikawa-san. We will be going to the movies this Saturday. It's going to be Aone, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yaichi, Tsukishima, Kuroo, and I. Still interested in coming? 

Oh so it seemed like this was some sort of triple date. Oikawa wasted no time in replying 

To : Tobio <3

Sounds great. I'll be there. Give me the time

From : Tobio <3

The movie starts at 5, so be here by 3 if you can 

To : Tobio <3

Okay! See you this Saturday my dear little Tobio

Yes! Oikawa was going to spend some time with Kageyama. Even if it was a shared time. But hey, he would be close to the younger male. Oikawa fell back on his face. A huge smile on his face. Should he confess to him there? Or should he wait for a time they are alone? But if confessed there they could all at least know Tobio was his. And maybe they would stop being so clingy over him. Case and point, Hinata. 

Most importnaly what was he going to wear? He needed to look good. Why? Well he was going to have competition. Kuroo. Kuroo is an attractive guy. Oikawa couldn't lose to him. Not in a million of years. 

Oikawa was bright out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Checking the caller ID. It's his coach. Oikawa answered quickly. "Hello? Coach?" Oikawa says 

"Hello Oikawa. Sorry for calling you so early but I need to talk to Iwaizumi and you"

"Sure. What about?"

"The banquet"

_I heard we will be having a banquet. Maybe confess to him there_

Iwaizumi's words crossed oikawa's mind. So the banquet Iwaizumi was talking about is real. "The banquet?" Oikawa asked

"Yes. All the boys volleyball teams are invited. Well almost all. I know for sure that Karasuno, Nekoma, and Shiratorizawa were invited"

"Ah I see. I'll call Iwaizumi for you. What time should we meet you at the club?" 

"Ten please"

"Alright. Thank you coach. Bye"

Oikawa hung up. So they were going to have a banquet. This was the first year they have ever done something like this. It surely surprised Oikawa. Never would he imagine that the volleyball teams would gather for something that sounded so formal. Either way, he might be able to see Kageyama there. If their team even decides to go. 

Oikawa presses the call button on Iwaizumi's contact. "Shittykawa you better have a good reason for calling me at seven in the morning" Iwaizumi states 

Seems like Oikawa woke up. Whoops. "Ah sorry Iwaizumi but coach wants to talk to us"

"About?"

"The banquet" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler chap of the captains talking about the baquetto either to their vice, or to a friend

Kuroo looked at the paper his coach had given him. It was a flyer for a banquet. On the top it said

Boys Volleyball Banquet

This sure was interesting. Never have they had something like this before. Apparently the schools wanted for the teams to bond nicely after a long year of competitions. There has been a lot of heat recently between some players. Surely this was method to calm down any rivalry. Rivalry was good in a sense. But when that rivalry turns to violence that was a whole different story. 

"A banquet?". Kenma's voice snapped Kuroo out of his thoughts. The shorter male stayed quiet. Awaiting for an answer. Kuroo nodded his head. "Why?" 

"Not sure Kenma. Coach said it's a new tradition they want to start" Kuroo says

"Seems pointless" 

"Everything seems pointless to you, Kenma my sweet pie"

"Call me that again and I'll make sure Tsukishima breaks up with you"

"Rude!" 

 

 

 

-

 

"Aone look at this, we will be having a banquet! The other schools are invited too". Moniwa hands the flyer to Aone. Aone takes it from him. Examining it. "I heard Karasuno was invited" Moniwa starts, "happy that you'll be able to see Hinata-kun?"

Aone nods his head only once before handing the flyer back

 

-

 

"Oh yeah! A banquet! Sweet!" Terushima shouts, "will there be music?"

"Most likely" Misaki says 

"I hope glasses-chan will be there. She is so pretty!" 

"Please don't get into any sort of trouble. You and the others"

"Lighten up Misaki, we're going to a party!" 

"Its a banquet. Meaning its a formal event"

 

 

-

 

 

"Bokuto please stop jumping around. I'm trying to read the flyer". Akaashi sighs deeply. Knowing that Bokuto won't stop. Once he got started, there was almost nothing that will stop him. "How can i? We are going to get together! All of us!" Bokuto cheers 

"That's if they agree to go". Bokuto comes to a halt. Taking Akaashi by surprise. "What?"

"Akaashi don't be such a downer"

"I'm not. I'm simply saying that some schools may not go"

"Surely they won't"

"Trust me, some school may not come. Whether it could be that they don't want to, they can't, or something else"

"But-but"

"Bokuto please not n-"

"Akaassshhhiiiii"

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"So I was right. We will be having a banquet" Iwaizumi states 

"It's going to be a week from now" Oikawa points out

Iwaizumi pats Oikawa's shoulder lightly. "That means you have exactly a week to plan how your going to confess to Kageyama" 

"That's too early!"

"Oikawa you seriously have this week and next week. That's plenty of time for you to use that shit brain of yours to think of something decent"

"Don't be so rude!"

"Don't be so stupid!"

"Your comebacks are as stale as those crackers I found last week in my gym bag"

"Don't make me punch you"

"Alright ease down! Jeez!"

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"I could already sense how much trouble this will be" Daichi sighs out 

Sugawara laughs slightly. Patting his boyfriends shoulder. Daichi glances over at him. Wondering what's so funny. "It's just a banquet. How bad could it possibly be?" Sugawara questions 

"Horrible. I will have to see all the captains again. And you know how much I dislike seeing some of them. Especially Kuroo" 

"Kuroo's not that bad"

"Last time during a meeting, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Him started posing half naked! Heck they were nearly stripping at the end! Terushima started throwing papers at them, acting like it was money. Moniwa looked utterly confused as to what was going, the guy nearly went into a panic attack. And Ushijima did almost nothing to stop them!"

Sugawara blinked multiple times. Feeling slight sweat drops. "Ah I understand"

"No you don't!"

"Daichi are you crying!?!?!"

"Why must this be my life!" 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Ushijima looked at the flyer. He walked towards his calendar and wrote down the day of the even. He circled it with a red sharpie. Afterwards, he walked over to his closet. Taking out a spare bag. "Ushijima, I'm coming in" 

Tendo opened his friends bedroom door. He walked in and closed the door. Knowing how much it annoyed Ushijima when people walked either in or out without closing the door. "What are you doing?" Tendo asks

Ushijima placed monopoly money in the bag. Along with some twoles. "Preparing for the banquet"

"Ah the banquet. But Ushijima....why do you need monopoly money, towels, extra clothing, and Advil?" 

"I would rather not talk about it"

"........."

"........Daichi will need the Advil......"

"............say no more, I think I understand"


End file.
